Never ment to end
by J Shay Way
Summary: This is a Male Male story between Gibson and Antauri, if you dont like it then dont read it. Its quite romantic and rather sad.


(thoughts are in italics) If you dont like the thought of male/ male relationships then leave now.

Gibson knocked on Antauri's bedroom door, only to be greated by silence

"Antauri you in there" Gibson asked while pushing open the door.

Gibson saw the handsome form of Antauri sitting cross legged in the airGibson sat cross legged on the floor looking up at Antauri.

"Can i help you?" Antauri asked not opening his eyes.

Gibson shook his head, "No i just wanted to see a friendly face and have some peace and quiet"

Antauri opened his eyes "so you come to me?"

Gibson shugged his shoulders and stood up "it seemed like a good idea but i have over stayed my welcome and interuped you"

Gibson walked to the door only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Gibson turned round and got lost in the swirling yellow of Antauri's eyes "You can never overstay your welcome Gibson, your welcome here anytime"

Gibson smiled and relaxed, his friends hand was very calming, it seemed to take all the pain away, but as soon as Antauri removed it he felt all the pain return. Antauri cupped Gibson's cheek and kissed him softy. "As my lover your ment to tell me anything, so please tell me what is bothering you"

Gibson smiled, he never tired of hearing that he was Antauri's lover. "I'm just worried that were not going to survive this"

Antauri sighed and gestured for Gibson to sit down with him. Gibson did so and layed his head in Antauri's lap, snuggling down into the most comfortable place he had been in for a long time. "We will survive this. The Dark one Worm will be defeated, after all good always triumphs over evil."

Gibson felt himself tear up. _Then why do i have a terrible feeling that we wont be ok. _

Antauri felt his lovers pain and gently grabbed his shoulder and pushed Gibson into a sitting position. As if reading Gibsons thoughts Antauri answered "WE will be ok. Nothing will be able to split us up. We are more than friends and my love for you goes beyond the furthest star. And it always will."

Gibson smiled and felt the familiar wetness of a tear on his cheek. "I love you more than i can ever express, If we were to be split up i dont know how i would ever cope"

Antauri cuddled him "you would cope the same way as i would"

Gibson put his face into the crook of Antauri's neck and smelled the familiar scent of his lover. "and how is that?"

_How do i answer that, If i lost Gibson i wouldnt know what to do _Antauri thought to himself. "We would put of a brave face and do what is expected of us"

Gibson nodded then just to spoil the mood the Super Robot's alarm went off and both monkeys jumped up and ran to the Command room.

Sprx was the first to say anythng "an enemy ship is firing at us"

Chiro answered "so lets give them all weve got. MONKEYS MOBILISE"

All the monkey ran straight for there tubes ready for whatever this enemy ship could throw at them. As soon as they were all in there parts of the robot Chiro spoke again "Nova Otto fire the foot rockets" "Ok Captain" Otto answers let fly a volly of rockets, Nova did the same. Most of the rockets collided with the enemy vessel making a smoke screen infront of the robot. "WHOOOOO"the sound came from Otto. "direct hit" Nova said translating Otto's sound.

The enemy ship came forward out of the smoke screen with only a bit of damage, a few dents here and there but not really too bad. Antauri spoke up "we need an all out attack" Chiro agreed "Monkeys disengage" The robot came appart and flew towards the enemy ship. Antauri flew near Gibsons fist rocket making sure he was there to combat any attacks on his boyfriend.

Sprx shouted over the radio "hey check Antauri out" then made kissy kissy noises and made a baby voice "doesnt want to loose his beloved boyfriend to that evil shippy wippy"

"SHUT UP SPRX" Shouted Gibson extreamly annoyed at Sprx's imature attitude "If you think its so funny to want to protect the one you love then maybe you should tell Nova what you think of her and go protect her!"

"How do you know about me and Nova huh? what did you do read my diary?" Sprx screamed

Now it was Otto's turn to laugh "Sprx the all male fighting machine keeps a diary. HAHAHA thats so... girly!"

The enemy ship fired a rocket that very nearly hit Chiro's vessel. "STOP IT NOW! were not here to fight each other. Were here to fight that!" Antauri shouted. Gibson felt ashamed at his lack of decency letting his personal life take over . While Otto took no notice of Antauri and continued to make fun of Sprx. Sprx just sat there and sulked, he knew he was in the wrong but there was no way he would ever admit it. After all a monkey had his pride to watch.

Nova glared at the 5 other ships and flew her tank towards the enemy. Dodging all missiles that came her way. She flew her ship right to the face of the enemy robot and blasted her wepon, which blew off the robot head. All power to the enemy craft was lost and it was left as if hanging on strings, limp but stuck in a ridged position. "Monkeys Re-engage" ordered Chiro. The 6 ships reconnected into the Super Robot. Gibson checked for lifeforms but found none. "Chiro the ship is empty of any humanoid life" Chiro nodded "lets finish it" Chiro grinned "my favourite thing LAZERTRON FURY" what was left the enemy robot was blow up, bits of it were scattered over the galaxy. "we can meet in the command room for a de-briefing" said Antauri, The other monkeys all sighed including Gibson. _I wanted some quiet time with him, why does he have to destroy that and call a team meeting. Its not fair. I know the team is ment to come first but i dont want it to come first ALL the time_.

Sprx glared at Gibson as he walked out of his tube. Gibson glared back but Antauri stepped in front of him and made him drop the evil face. "Why do you insist on fighting him?" Antauri asked "Because he has no right to poke his nose in where it isnt wanted"Antauri sighed "I think you hurt him as well, you spilled the secret that he liked Nova" Gibson looked to the floor ashamed "I didnt mean to, it just slipped out" "maybe you should go and appologise to him" Antauri offered. Gibson nodded and walked off to find Sprx. He found Nova first who glared at him then totally ignored him. He decided that Sprx needed an appology.

"Brainstrain" the voice came from behind Gibson. Gibson turned round and saw Sprx. "Sprx i just wanted to say im sorry, I never ment to say what i said. I was angry and it slipped out before i could stop it" Gibson Stated looking ashamed with himself.

Sprx smiled and hugged Gibson "And i was just coming to say thank you, if you had never have said that, then i would never have plucked up the courage to tell Nova what i thought of her. AND i would never have got a date with her"

"You have a date with Nova?" Gibson looked thoughly shocked

"Yeah i do" Sprx replyed poking his tongue out and trotting happily off

"right well, it was all part of my calculations... What am i saying, im still a jerk." Gibson told himself walking back the way he came to find Antauri.

Gibson found him in the command room "Somethings not right" he heard Chiro say. Gibson looked up at the computer screen and saw Suggazoom but Chiro was right something was wrong, nothing seemed out of place, but something just felt like it was missing "Its the power primate, its gone isnt it Antauri" Chiro asked. Antauri didnt have an answer he just continued to look at the screen. Gibson looked at his lover. _Somethings different, Antauri feels like he has lost his spark. he seems ... empty._ The monkey team landed the Super Robot and walked outside, everyone was cheering there arrival, but the monkey team knew something was wrong and no amount of cheering could fix it. The sky was dark like someone had put a blanket over it, and it was cold, to cold for Suggazoom which was usually a very warm place. People still walked around like normal holding there childrens hands and eating hot dogs. Even the wierdo with the suffed penguin was out. The team started to relax when they saw that no one else was worried. They even joked a little, mostly at Gibson's and Antauri's relationship. Which pissed Gibson off but which Antauri took in his stride. Antauri held Gibsons hand (most probably to stop him from attacking Sprx) but it offered silent supprt to Gibson all the same.

A dark shadow passed overhead and the 6 monkeys ran back to the robot straight into the command room. Gibson brought up a visual on the computer and saw the Citadel of bone sinking deeper and deeper into the ground. "It has begun" Antauri stated. The rest of the team nodded, and watched in horror as hundreds and thousands of formless started to march out of the citadel. Lights started to flash on the map of shuggazoom. "I dont have to tell you that this is very bad" Gibson said. "Lets go kick some formless butt!" Nova shouted, adrenilin pumping through her veins. Chiro nodded "Monkeys Mobilize" The 6 of then ran to there tubes and Gibson looked at Antauri before entering and mouthed the words 'i love you' Antauri smiled and mothed back 'ditto' Gibson smiled quite content and shot off up his tube into his fist rocket. Antauri had a face like ice. He knew something bad was going to happen and he didnt know what.

The next 15 minutes went passed in a blur, the Team made the Super Robot, tred on, sqish, sqash and fire at anything that resembled a formless creature. Then they were stuck in the middle of 3 formless, all were easily as big at the Super Robot, each with a different weapon on there hand. Chrio made a list of orders and each one was carried out, All 3 formless were destroyed by Chiro's favourite weapon, the lazertron fury. But that drained the last of the Robots energy reasorces and it fell to the floor with no power. There was a huge explosion which blew the robots stomach out. And thats all the monkeys remember. Chiro was the first to wake up. He carefully laid all the monkeys into there tubes, thinking they were all dead. But Antauri was not he still had a glimer of hope in his eyes. Chiro took Ottos saw and ran outside determined to kill Skeleton King before he unleashed pure evil. And to get revenge for killing his friends. Anturi sat up and rubbed his head, groaning in pain. His first thought was of Gibson. Antauri jumped up and ran over to Gibson's tube, he carefully picked up his lover. Tears stung his eyes and threatened to fall. _please say you are ok, please just be ok, life without you would be meaningless_ Antauri cried to himself, he rebooted Gibson's systems and waited. After a few seconds Gibson awoke groaning, his first thought was Antauri, he sat bolt up right "ANTAURI" strong arms wrapped around his neck and a tail wrapped around his waist. "shhhhh im here" Gibson turned around and cupped Antauri's cheek, pressing there lips together in a kiss that was filled with love and lust. Gibson pulled away with tears in his eyes. "Antauri. Never forget that i love you" "Only if you promise never to forget my love" Antauri smiled back. Gibson nodded and tried to smile. "lets wake the others" Antauri nodded "you do that i have to find Chiro before he gets himself killed" Gibson nodded and walked over to Sprx. Within minutes all the monkeys were woken and standing "what now?" asked Otto

"How long will it take you to get the Robot working again Otto?" Nova asked him

Looking around Otto answered "10 minutes i can have it moving again"

The monkeys were all keen to help, but Gibson had his mind somewhere else, he kept staring at the hole Antauri left through in the hopes he would come back in. Nova put a hand on his shoulder. "it will be alright Gibson, Antauri is strong, he can combat anything." Gibson nodded and lowered his head to the floor _I know he is strong, ive been trown againced walls enough times by him, I know that he has a power that few have mastered. but i cant shake this feeling, somethings wrong_. In 10 minutes the robot was on its feet (albeit shakily) And they were flying to Antauri's tracker coordinations. When the robot stopped and landed, it was worse that any monkey had imagined. Chrio was up againced the Skeleton King alone, the Dark one Worm was about to hanch and Antauri was laying semi-concious on the floor.

"antauri" whispered Gibson. Nova looked at him and smiled "go and get your boyfriend" Gibson ran as fast as he could tears streaming down his face. He reached his lover and knelt at his side "Antauri dont do this, i need you." Antauri smiled and looked at his boyfriend "im fine, help Chiro" Gibson knew it was a waste of time arguing with Antauri, he always lost the fight. So he got up and went to Chiro's aid followed by the other monkeys. Then Chiro kicked Skeleton King down into the Dark one Worms pit. Then the worst happened. The egg split and the worm stirred. Antauri knew only one thing could stop the evil worm from exiting the egg. The power primate. Antauri collected all remaining enery and cleared his mind, _I know what i have to do. Im doing it for Gibson, I love you. _he rose into the air and fell back alowing the power primate to overtake him. Backwards he went. Gibson turned to see his true love sacrifice himself to the worm "ANTAURI NO" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears stung his cheeks and he felt the pain of someone ripping his heart out. "ANTAURI" he screamed again. He looked over the edge of the bridge just in time to see his lover enter the worm, almost imediatly the purple liquid the worm had been swimming in turned green as the power primate took over. Gibson dropped numbly to the floor _this cant be happening i have to be dreaming, WAKE UP GIBSON, wake up_. Gibson felt sick as the truth of what was happening settled over him. Nova was the first at his side, she cuddled him trying to offer support in anyway she could. She darent say anything for she knew that Gibson didnt need it. Nova let tears take her as well. Antauri was like a father figure to her, always there to support her when she needed it.Now who was there to give it. Everything seemed quiet... too quiet. The Dark one Worm was cut into two, its head rose high into the sky but its body was cut off when the power primate closed the egg. Chiro was nowhere to be seen and the four monkeys all stood up to look for him. Gibson was numb _he left me after he promised he never would, he left me alone_,_ without him i am nothing_. Sprx spotted Chiro sitting in a corner and walked over to him followed by the 3 other monkeys. Nova still had her arm around Gibson, as if supporting his very soul.

"Chiro" Sprx said softly not wanting to scare the quiet boy

Chiro turned round and screamed in some wierd monkey languge, The four primates all took a step back. Gibson looked at the Chiro monkey _theres something familiar about Chiro_. Chiro got up and in 3 bounds scaled the cliff and ran off into the open. Otto looked down to the floor and saw Antauri's black helmet, he picked it up and felt it was still warm, he brushed the dust off of it and handed it silently to Gibson. Gibson took it and felt the warmth and love of his lover spill into is fingers. He remembered all the good times they had. From playing catch on the beach to just laying in each others arms after a nice of passion. Gibson fell to his knees sobbing his heart out, tears streamed carefree dont his face. "antauri" he whispered to himself. He craddled Antauri's helmet it was the last thing he had of his boyfriend and he wasnt letting go. Nova pulled him to his feet "You have to stay strong Gibson" Gibson numbly stepped forward and walked towards the robot, carefully holding Antauri's helmet close to his chest and stroking it. When they reached the robot they walked into what was left of the control centre. Gibson walked forward and layed Antauri's helmet into his tube, the helmet rose to the monkeys hight and hovered.

Nova looked at the helmet "We're gonna miss you, Antauri."

Gibson brought his eyes up from the floor to look at the helmet "He always believed the end of life was but the beginning of a greater journey." _If thats the case then maybe one day i will see his face again. _

Otto looked tearful "But, he's all alone now."

Sprx looked at Gibson then at the helmet "No, no Monkey Team member is ever alone."

Gibson looked at Sprx and managed a little smile. Thankful that he had some very good friends around him. Gibson turned and went and sat in Antauri's chair. _I know what you did was right Antauri, but you left and you didnt even say goodbye. Youve left me all alone, how am i ment to forgive you? how am i ment to go on? _Gibson pulled his knees up to his chin and got lost in his mind he wished for many things all which he knew was futile. Sprx came up to him and knelt in front of the chair "Im so sorry Gibson, I never ment all those things i said about you and Antauri, i was jelous of what you had and you were an easy target for my jokes, Im sorry about everything" Gibson looked up, his blue fur all wet and stained "Its true that you used to wind me up Sprx but i never held it againced you and i still dont, its illogical to think that you did it out of nastyness, Antauri never let it get to him" At the mention of Antauri's name Gibson cried again "What am i going to do Sprx? Im alone" Sprx hugged Gibson "you like Antauri are never alone, you have all your friends around you" Gibson smiled "lets go help out outside and help our people" Sprx added. Gibson nodded and stood up. "Antauri would be proud of you" Nova offered. Gibson took one last look at Antauri's floating helmet "I love you Antauri, and i always will." With that Gibson turned and walked out of the robot, wondering what was to come.


End file.
